Canada Love?
by samxo9
Summary: What happens when Edward and Alice go to Canada for 2 weeks, without Bella? Can Edward and Bella's love survive? Or crumble in the end? New people, new love, new situations, surroundings, and new drama. AH E/B E/? Em/R J/A OOC all EPOV
1. We're going to Canada !

_**AN: so this isn't going to be an Edward+Bella fan fiction so, all I have to say is get over it please.! Trust me I'm totally E+B but I was super bored and thought this would be a cool thing to write for a new fanfic, so yeah if you can't read non E+B go find another because there's thousands to read;! (: thanks and enjoy!**_

**EPOV:**

I was sitting in my room listening to Debussy, when Alice burst into my room. Alice is my little sister, she is an absolute pixie; she reminds me of Tinker Bell. She is probably no more than 5"4 and quite skinny, black hair that is cut just below her ears going out in every direction possible. Alice isn't my biological sister; I was adopted when I was eight by my mother's best friend; Esme and her husband; Carlisle. I do not remember much of my parents they were never around, always got of town for work, going on vacations without me. Then one time they just didn't come back, I never asked questions as to how they died and I know it's wrong to say this but I really don't care. The last time my parents actually talked to me was on my sixth birthday, and it wasn't 'Happy Birthday' it was along the lines of '_Get out of my life; you're the worst child ever.' _Which I still don't understand, I was nothing but a good child I got good grades, did my chores, never talked back, and always did what I was told. I just wish we had a better relationship because –

"Edward? Hello?" Alice was waving a tiny hand in my face, and her face was laced with nothing but concern. "Dear brother, I believe you zoned out."

I gave her my famous crooked smile, "Sorry Ali I was thinking about my parents." She smiled a sad smile.

"Oh… Edward can I ask you something?" I was kind of scared by the seriousness of her voice; Alice was rarely one to be serious "of course Alice, anything."

"You are always thinking about your parents, but you say you never miss them. I don't get it if I could remember anything about my parents I would miss them." Ah, now I see what's wrong Alice was adopted at birth because her mother was in a psych ward and no one ever knew a thing about her father. She never met her mother though; I don't even think she knows her name.

"I'm sorry Al; I guess I miss them but to tell you the truth there really, isn't anything to miss about them. We never talked, or saw each other really. I know its rude to them when I say I don't miss them because they did provide for me, and left me their inheritance. But I truthfully can't say I miss them. Do you need a hug, little sis?" I said trying to lighten up the mood, grinning at her.

She laughed and launched herself into my arms, pushing me backwards onto my bed. "Oh! I forgot I need to talk to you about something." She stayed sitting on my stomach probably so I couldn't move and run away from her. She may not be very big, but she is quite strong. "So… mom said me and you are going on a mini-vacation sorta."

"What do you mean sorta? And just you and I?" I asked cautiously, afraid to know where we were going.

"Well were going to Canada for two weeks. Since you missed last period French class today, you didn't hear the announcement. Madame told us that there's going to be a two week French trip to Montreal and Quebec City, May 10th to May 23st and as soon as mom heard about it she signed us up." Alice said in a rush, it was hard to catch it all. But I did.

"Wait what?! I really don't want to go! Does it even matter about what I want? What if I have plans? It's spring break for crying out loud." I screamed Alice, Esme, and Carlisle all know that I can barely stay two days away from Bella. Bella has been my girlfriend since freshman year, were all juniors' now, and I love her to death. There is no way I can stay two weeks away from her. French is the only class we don't have together; she had to take Spanish because I was already fluent in both Spanish and Italian.

"Edward! Come on, you and Bella have been fighting a lot lately anyway maybe some time apart will do you some good. Please?" Just like that I was in; Alice used her pout which can make anyone say yes to her.

"Fine! But since Bella's your best friend your telling her, I'm her boyfriend yeah but she is going to be pissed and I'm not going to get her even more mad at me." I said, sighing heavily. Alice got off my stomach and starting bouncing in place, she defiantly has the most energy I've ever seen one person have. I swear she has about enough energy for a hundred people.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Esme will be so happy, as well as Carlisle! Love you Edward!" She kissed my cheek and danced out of the room, no doubt to go shopping for the trip, I have to say it's going to be exciting I've always wanted to visit Canada.

_**19 days later… a day before the trip.**_

I was sitting in Bella's room waiting for her to finish her shower, tonight was our last night together before the trip. Just then Bella came out, and crawled into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, resting my cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm gonna miss you, a lot." Bella said, sniffling a little, I hated to see her cry especially because of me.

"I know, love. Me as well, I don't know what I'll do without. I promise to call every night. Okay?" I asked, knowing she would be the one calling me because she'd think I'd forget to call; which I wouldn't.

"Mhmmm" She was starting to fall asleep, I picked her up and put her under the covers. "I'll call you tomorrow, love. Promise." I kissed her forehead before going down stairs and saying good-bye to Chief Swan.

"Goodnight, Sir. See you in two weeks" I said trying to put on my best smile.

"Take care, Son. Have a good time, tell Alice I said not to buy too much stuff." Chief said, laughing it came out as more of a grunt. I laughed as well.

"Will do, Chief Bye." I left and got into my Volvo, and drove home. Alice was sitting on my bed when I walked into my room.

"Alice you really need to learn the meaning of people's personal space." I said, as I was taking my shoes off. She laughed, "Oh deal with it! We're going to Canada tomorrow!" she said grinning, like an idiot.

"Yes, I'm aware. Now leave please, so I can go to bed." She laughed and ran out of my room. I finished packing a week ago, because Alice thought it was absolutely necessary to get all new clothes for the trip.

By the time I ended up falling asleep it was 2:41 AM, I was nervous about leaving Bella for two weeks, and about the trip in general. Forks High School and Seattle High School was going, my ex-best friend; Jasper goes to SHS and I heard he was going on the trip along with his very large big brother Emmett. I'm just hoping that Jasper will talk to me, I really miss him and us not being friends anymore is a huge misunderstanding but he would never answer my texts or my calls. One can only hope.

* * *

**_AN: should i continue??  
Please Review and tell me what you think!_**


	2. READ UPDATE IMPORTANT

**Greetings! I must begin with how sorry I am. I'm super super SUPER sorry. You have no idea. So yeah… go to my profile and vote on a story! If I'm gonna write these stories I'm only going to write 2-3. I'm writing a new one as we speak. Because I wanna… and I absolutely love my idea. Anyway go vote PLEASE! Cause ill love you forever(: so yeah…(: VOTE! Then on Halloween I'm gonna post the winning story(s) and post my new story. I may write a short one-shot for twilight&maximum ride. Prolly just Twilight.! So go fucking vote and ill actually update when I say I will. IM SO SORRY STILL! I've just been busy going to high school. New school building…homework…fucking getting called down to the AP/Principal for doing something I DIDN'T DO. Whatever that's a story for another day…just vote and I'll be happy. Because typing this right now I'm PISSED like majorly. Ugh. Never mind…vote…now bye!**


End file.
